Kingdom Dead
by Linkless-Rena-chan
Summary: Deadman Wonderland réécrit plus ou moins avec les personnages de Kingdom Hearts: Un jeune adolescent du nom de Roxas va être accusé à tord d'avoir assassiné la quasi-totalité de sa classe et sera envoyé dans une prison du nom de "Kingdom Dead". VIEIL ECRIT, ABANDON.


**Nom: Kingdom Dead**

**Auteur:Linkless-Rena-Chan(C'est à dire moi =D)**

**Rating:K+(Pour quelques mots grossiers et violence)**

**Couples:Il y aura du yaoi(parce que j'aime ça XD)et des couples hétéros:AkuRoku principalement,SoRiku,TerrAqua,VanVen et d'autres...**

**Aucun personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient ils appartiennent tous à Square Enix à mon plus grand regret...(Roxaaaas!...TT_TT)...**

**Synopsis:Cette fic reprend principalement la trame de mon manga préféré à savoir Deadman Wonderland(que je vous conseils si vous aimez les mangas gores,il n'y a que 12 episodes pour le moment mais une deuxiéme saison est prévue à ce qu'il parait))remixé à ma façon avec les personnages de Kingdom Hearts(mon jeu préféré)et Final Fantasy...Donc en resumé:**

**Roxas Keyblade est un adolescent de 15 ans menant une vie tout ce qui a de plus banal avec ses amis et sa famille dans une ville aussi banal que le reste...Un jour alors qu'il était en plein cours,un homme vétue de rouge masqué sortie de nulle part surgit dans sa salle de classe et tue tous les éléves ainsi que le professeur sauf notre petit blondinet...Accusé à tord d'avoir tué 29 de ses camarades de classe plus un professeur,il sera envoyé dans la seule prison privé du Japon qui fait aussi office de Parc d'attraction,à savoir la Kingdom Dead,construite sur ce qu'il resté de la ville de Tokyo qui a été détruite 10 ans auparavant...Cependant cette prison est tout sauf ordinaire,d'autant plus que Roxas va trés vite apprendre que "l'homme en rouge"est aussi un prisonnier de cette derniére...**

**Bonne lecture à tous!(et desolé si il y a des fautes...)**

**Chapitre 1:Red Man**

_...Pence...Olette..._

-Comment va-t'il?Demanda un homme.

_L'homme en rouge..._

-Il est reveillé...Docteur!

L'infiermiére partie en courant.

_Un hopital...?_

-Ou suis-je?Demanda-t'il.

-Vous êtes Roxas Keyblade je présume...?

-Oui c'est moi...Qui étes-vous?Ou suis-je?Pourquoi suis-je ici...?

Plusieurs hommes étaient en face de lui.

-Monsieur Keyblade,vous étes en etat d'arrestation,vous étes suspecté d'avoir assassiné tout une classe.

Sur ces mots ils lui mirent des mennottes.

-Hein?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...?Je suis en train de réver...?_

-Une...Classe...?...De quoi parlez-vous...?

-Bonjour Keyblade-san,je m'appels Marluxia suis ici pour assurer votre defense lors du procés et j'aurais quelque questions à vous poser...Veillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait.

_Un Avocat?_

-Roxas Keyblade vous étes le seul et unique survivant du massacre de la classe S13 du lycée Twilight d'Illusiopolis...Et aussi le suspect numéro 1 par la même occasion.

_Ma...classe...?Ce n'était pas un rêve...?_

-La mémoire vous reviens t-elle?

* * *

><p>-Roxas!Tu m'ecoutes!<p>

-Oleeeette!Ce n'est qu'une redaction de 15 lignes!On aura toutes les vacances pour y penser...Le prof va arriver et en plus Hayner n'est pas là...

-Roxas!Plus vite on l'aura fait et plus vite on sera tranquille!Et puis je pensais la faire pendant la pause...Pence!Dis quelque-chose toi!

-Il n'a pas tort Olette,le mieux serait de la faire quand Hayner sera là...Et puis demain on est en vacances...Hayner n'a vraiment pas de chance quand même,chopper la mono 2 jours avant les vacances il faut le faire...

-Oh!et puis zut!...Au fait vous avez reussi avoir les places pour aller à ce parc d'attraction là euh...Kingdom Dead?

-Ne t'inquietes pas Olette,c'est dans la poche!

-Pence t'es génial!

-Merci Roxy!

-Oh pitié ne me ressors pas ce surnom pourris...

-Ce n'était pas une prison?Demanda Olette.

-C'est les repondit Pence.

-Ah!

-Bon voilà les places,j'ai deja donné la sienne à Hayner...On va s'éclater!

-Tu m'étonnes!...Des sphéres?

-C'est joli!

-Pour éviter de gaspiller du papier,ils utilisent ça maintenant...Ah!Le prof arrive...

-Bonjour...Tous à vos places s'il-vous-plait...

_J'étais tellement excité d'aller à Kingdom Dead pendant les vacances que je suivais à peine le cours...Et puis...J'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter à la fenétre...Quand je me suis tourné vers elle...J'ai vu...Un homme masqué vétue de rouge flottant dans les airs...Sur le coup je m'etais levé et toute la classe s'était tourné vers moi..._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Je me souviens qu'il a cassé la vitre,et aprés c'est le trou-noir...Quand je me suis reveillé j'étais par-terre,dans le noir,au mileu d'un bain de sang...En me levant,j'ai vu Olette debout de dos...Je n'avais pas vu l'homme rouge à cause de l'obscurité..._

-Olette!...Tout va...

_Il était derriére elle...Je suppose qu'elle était deja morte...Il l'a tenait par les cheveux...Il l'avait...decapité...Decapité..._

* * *

><p>-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

-Keyblade-san!Calmez-vous je vous prie!Me cria mon avocat.

-Je n'ai rien fait!C'est cet homme...Cet homme...Vous me croyez-vous au moins n'est-ce pas?Regardé!Il m'a même ble...

Il leva son t-shirt...

-Je n'ai rien...Mais...

-Bien-sur que je vous crois Keyblade-san...Aprés tout,comment un garçon aussi jeune et aussi sage que vous aurait put tuer à lui tout seul autant de personnes?Je suppose que toute cette histoire vous a un peu fait perdre la raison c'est tout...

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-Merci...Merci...

Il commença à pleurer...

-Poursuivez...

-Aprés-je suis tombé dans les pommes et je me suis reveillé ici...

-Bon...Le procés va bientot debuté...J'espére que vous y étes preparé...Keyblade-san...

-...Oui...

_Tout ira bien...Tout ira bien...Mais...Tous les parents de mes amis seront là...Ils auront surement le regard pleins de haine...Même ceux de Pence et Olette...Ils doivent me detester...Pour un crime qu'en aucun cas je n'aurais put commettre...J'ai peur...Je voudrais hurler,me cacher,fuir le réalité...Me reveiller...Je n'ai rien fait...Ma famille sera là aussi..._

* * *

><p><em>C'est l' sont tous là.Cloud mon grand-fére parait vide...Comme d' mon second grand-frére semble enervé,il y a Riku avec mon jumeau pleure...Et mon pére,Luxord semble ne pas vraiment s'en soucier...Comme d'habitude,pour lui il n'y en a que pour les casinos,le fric,les filles et le jeu...Et plus loin il y a...<em>

_-_Hayner!

_Hayner...!Il vivant...Je suis soulagé...Tout ce passera bien..._

* * *

><p>-L'accusé,Roxas Keyblade,sera condamné à mort et envoyé à la Kingdom Dead...Pour homicide volontaire sur 29 mineurs et un adulte...<p>

-Hein?

_Quoi?...Comment...?Comment...?...Pourquoi...?Je vais mourir...?_

-Mon frére n'a rien fait!

-Sora...!

-C'est mon petit frére!Je le connais mieux que personne!Il n'a rien fait!Il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche!Il aimait sa classe!

-Sora...Assieds-toi!Tu me fais honte!

_Papa..._

-Papa!

-Je n'ai rien fais...AHHHHHH!

Il echappa à l'emprise des gardes et essaya de prendre la fuite.

_Je craque!Pourquoi personne ne m'ecoute?_

-JE N'AI PAS TUE TOUT LE MONDE!COMMENT AURAIS-JE PUS M'EN PRENDRE A MES AMIS!PENCE!OLETTE!C'EST L'HOMME EN ROUGE LE COUPABLE!Cria t'il.

-SILENCE!

-CE N'EST PAS MOI LE COUPABLE!JE SUIS INNOCENT!

-FERME-LA ASSASSIN!

Les péres de certains éléves se levérent pour aller le ruer de coups...

-PETIT CON!

-AURTORITE!Hurla le juge.

-MA FILLE!

-JE N'AI RIEN FAIT!

-CREVE!

_Arrêtez!Je n'ai rien fait!_

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi personne ne me crois?

Aprés quelque coups donné ils furent arreté par la sécurité.Hayner en revanche arriva par surprise et le pris par le col.

-Hayner!

-...Connard...Pourquoi...?POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA?

Il lui donna un coup dans la machoir.

-JE N'AI RIEN FAIT!

_Hayner..._

-MENTEUR!Il continuait de le frappé...Pence était embetant parfois...Mais...Il était génial et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui auparvant!Et Olette...Olette...

Ils commençérent à pleurer tout les deux...Hayner arrêta de donner des coups pour étrangler le blondinet...

-Elle avait quelques defauts mais...JE L'AIMAIS!

-Hayner...

_Je ne peus plus respirer..._

-Crois-moi...Je...

-HAYNER LACHE MON FRERE!

-Sora!

Sora se jeta sur Hayner et les separérent...

-Hayner!Tu connais mon frére,non?Tu es son meilleur ami!PENSES-TU SERIEUSEMENT QU'IL PUISSE FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL?

-Sora!

-Lache-moi Riku!

à ces mots une vidéo se declencha...

_-...à tout les coups je vais être innocenté!Non mais franchement qui irait croire qu'un gamin de mon age gentil comme tout puisse faire une chose pareil...Ce sont tous des imbéciles!Bref Je compte sur vous monsieur l'avocat!Si vous echouez en revanche qui sait ce que je pourrais vous faire..._

_-Keyblade-san...!_

_-Au pire mon pére pourrait me libérer avec tout son putain de fric...Hi hi hi...L'odeur du sang...Me manque deja...Hi hi...Ha ha...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

La vidéo resonna dans toute la salle...Sora lacha Hayner...Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Roxas et tous lui lancérent des insultes à l'exception de sa famille et Hayner trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit...

-Qu'est-ce que...c'est...que ça...Ce n'est pas moi...C'est truqué...

-Enmenez-le!

-Je n'ai rien fais...Sora...?Dis leurs...

-...

-Hayner...?

-...

_Pourquoi?Quand...Vais-je sortir de ce cauchemard...?Reveilles-toi!Reveilles-toi Roxas!_

-MONSTRE!

Reveilles-toi!

à la sortie du tribunal Roxas fut insulté de tout les noms puis conduit à la Kingdom Dead...Sans savoir que certaines personnes l'attendaient impatiemment...

* * *

><p>-Il va venir ici...?Génial!Je t'attends Roxy-kun!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre...<strong>

Voilà!XD (C'est la premiére fois que je me lance dans une fic qui sera longue ptdr)J'espére que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...Mais qui est-donc ce fameux"homme vetu de rouge masqué"?Je parie que vous avez deja tous votre petite idée sur la question bien qu'elle puisse être fausse...Aprés ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une fille...Ou pas ptdr...Il faudra attendre pour le decouvrir...Bye!

Reviews?=D


End file.
